


The night before the big day

by Liva



Series: Bors was right [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), King Arthur (2004)
Genre: #King Arthur, #There is sex, Against a Wall, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Galahad is an omega, He yells at everybody, I don't know what I just writted, M/M, Romans are fuckers, The knights are fun, Tristan is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:58:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liva/pseuds/Liva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galahad is an omega, all the other knights are alphas. He has to hide his gender because Roman's church hates male omegas. Tristan knows and keeps the secret because he cares for him.</p><p>This is the first part of a serie of One shoots I want to do following the original story but with the A/B/O dynamics in it. Happy Tristhad week to every body!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night before the big day

**Author's Note:**

> Well as always I don't own the characters or Arthur (2004) 
> 
> I didn't know it was Tristhad week until yesterday and I wrote this as fast as I could. I want to make a serie of one shots of this (two or three more) but it depends of... you. Tell me if you like this or you preffer that I focus in my other story. 
> 
> English is not my first language so I apologise for any grammar mistake.

Galahad life was difficult. When he was just twelve years old he was taken of his village and was forced to join the roman army.  He learned how to wield the sword and how to use the bow. They showed him to protect his brothers in arms and the value of bravely. How to be a man. But he always felt different of the rest of the knights. He never was eager to fight, in fact he hated it. Every time he shoot an arrow he felt nauseas inside of him. He learned the reason behind this fact when he was fifteen years old: he was a male omega.

 

The revelation made his thought life a lot more complicated. Male omegas were hated by Romans; their religion was totally against a male who had the ability of giving birth. In their minds God created the alpha male and the omega woman and that bound was sacred. Christianity despised betas, they were seen as second class people but they had a place in society. Male omegas were an abomination and they were eliminated as soon as their gender was known.

 

Fortunately, Galahad was alone in the forest when he had his first heat, he was sent to get supplies for their next mission. When he appeared the next week pale, skinny and covert in dirt Arthur thought he had come with a sickness or an intoxication and sent him to the healers. He didn’t go, instead of that he visited a whorehouse and paid those girls to show him how he could control his pheromones and his heats, the girls watched him with pity they couldn’t imagine something worse than be a male omega, they showed Galahad their tricks. Now he was able to control his heats with a combination of medical herbs, hided his beautiful face with a beard and hid his omega scent by sleeping with the horses.

 

His disguise was perfect and he trained twice as hard with the bow and the sword to not fail behind his alpha companions. Galahad loved them with all his heart and Arthur was a fair leader and he constantly thought about telling him the truth, Galahad knew he wouldn’t give him away but he didn’t want to be a burden for his leader, his gender was his problem and only his. So day after day he picked up his sword and take life after life, he was going to survive, and he was going to be free, free of Rome and free to be himself.

 

That day was very close, after fifteen years of fighting their last mission had been assigned. They had to protect a roman high priest from the possible attacks from the Woads, it wasn’t an excessively difficult job but Galahad had learnt to be careful, many of his brothers had died because they underestimated the enemy.

 

 *************

 

Tristan wasn’t a very complicated man; in fact he was quite simple. He was a fighter, he was happy as long as he could fight. His life goal was to be the strongest warrior and he trained and trained to accomplish it.

 

 He was born in a very distant land that was conquered by the Romans. After that conquest the Romans took him as a war prisoner, but they saw his value as a warrior and sent him to Britain. He never expected to find an army of warriors as strong as he was, he was a lonely wolf but in that land he found his pack. They have fight for fifteen years under Arthur commands and they have won all of their battles. Some of the knights had died, that was normal in the battlefield, but for every soul they lost, they won experience and become stronger. After fifteen years there were only seven warriors, but the Knights of the Round Table never had been deadlier or more eager to fight… Well, there was an exception of that, Galahad, the youngest of the knights seemed to abhor kill. He participated in all the battles and took life after life like all of them, but there was something in his expression and in his eyes that make it clear that he wasn’t enjoying it.

 

Tristan had been observing him for a long time. At first he watched over him because when he arrived he was so small and beautiful that seemed like the only soft spot in their formation. Nothing further from the truth, Galahad had assassinated all the enemies that came his way. He was brilliant with the bow and the sword; after the battle Tristan wanted to talk with him and that was a very rare thing because he didn’t like to talk, never.

 

He searched for Galahad for the entire base, he found him in the stables, sleeping with the horses. Tristan was confused, why somebody will choose to sleep with the animals when they could do it in bed? But more important; why was he so interested in him? “Maybe is the fact that he is so young, plus he is a beta surrounded by so many alphas” Tristan thought “he makes me feel paternal”. Tristan was pleased with that answer and returned to bed.

 

Tristan had been watching over Galahad since that day and he noticed a lot of things that were off with the boy: He didn’t like to fight but he trained more than any of them, he was more at ease with horses than with people, he was REALLY at ease with omega women but he never took them to bed. He also noticed other things about the boy, like how pretty he was or how radiant he looked when he smiled, how gentle he was with animals and how cute he was blushed. Tristan soon realized that he didn’t feel paternal for the boy, he felt attracted to him and decided to stop watching over him, love was weakness, there was no place for love in the battlefield. But even if Tristan repeated those words over and over after every battle he sought Galahad with his eyes and he only breathed after he spotted him.

 

His affection only increased with the past of years. Galahad was a mystery, a brave and cheeky mystery. Then, one day by accident, he discovered the truth. He was fishing near the river seated in a big rock, a spot that he really liked because it let him see in all directions while keeping him hidden, when he spotted a very nude Galahad washing himself. Galahad had never taken a bath with the rest of the knights and the baths were the only good thing that Romans had to offer. The rest of his companions laughed him about that, Bors enjoyed this activity in particular “What’s the matter Galahad? You don’t have hair in your balls yet?” But Galahad had never taken the bait; he just smiled and said “I don’t like baths, that’s all… And Bors, the only bald man I can see is you” after that the rest of the knights laughed at Bors and the conversation was over. Tristan always thought that the reason because Galahad never took baths with the rest of them was because he was conscious of being a beta but when the wind brought the fresh and clean essence of Galahad knew how wrong he had been. His beautiful boy was an omega.

 

Tristan was marveled by that fact. All the strange things the boy did were now making sense: he slept with the horses to camouflage his smell and he hated fighting because that was his nature. But even if his body was not made for fighting he trained and trained to survive. He was the stronger omega he had ever seen and he knew in that moment that he had found his soul mate.  In that moment he had problems to contain himself, the only thing he wanted to do was mate the boy in that very moment and bound him but he couldn’t do that, not in that moment. Male omegas were hated and killed in Rome, so he will have to wait until they were free to court Galahad. It wouldn’t be a problem, he was a patient man.

 

***************

 

When the day of their final task arrived all the knights were very excited. They went to battle with a smile on their faces and they fought at their best. Arthur was commanding them with a brilliant strategy in his mind, Lancelot wielded his double swords with mastery, Bors destroyed every soldier that came in his way while screaming like a bear, Gawain took head after head with his axe and Dagonet was taking care of the horsemen. Galahad saw all the movements while he was shooting arrow after arrow to cover them of surprise attacks, then he spotted Tristan. He had left his bow and was fighting with that strange sword only he knew how to use. His movements were always elegant and lethal, Tristan made killing an art. Galahad looked away and he focused on the fight. He didn’t have time to watch Tristan, plus the guy made be brilliant on the battlefield but he was kind of a dick outside. Well not a dick, but he seemed to like annoy him with his remarks and fuck his ass in their battle practices.

 

The battle ended without causalities in Arthur’s side and a total defeat for the Woads, Galahad felt happy to be free at last, but he also felt guilty. They keep killing the Woads but what wrong have they done? Defend their lands from outsiders?  That wasn’t a crime in Galahad’s mind “I fight to protect me and my mates, that’s all, and after today I won’t have to fight anymore.” He smiled; at last he would be free but something about the situation was off.

 

The knights were really happy on their way to the city, but something was still off for Galahad, that roman was very suspicious so he decided to tell his brothers “I don’t like that roman. If they had come to liberate us why he doesn’t just give us our papers?”  Galahad asked “Is that your happy face?” Bors answered with a smile and Galahad had to laugh “Galahad you don’t know the Romans? They want scratch their asses with a holy ceremony.” Gawain answered with humor. “Why you don’t just kill him and liberate yourself after?” Bors said pushing him, as always “I don’t kill for pleasure, unlike some” He answered looking at Tristan who caught the indirect and said “Well, you should try someday. You might get a taste for it.” Smiling like a wolf. “It is part of you, is in your blood” Bors added. “No, no. Not from tomorrow, this was just all a bad memory” He said really sure of his words, but all the other knights made fun of him because of that, all but Tristan who watched him with a strange glow in his eyes. After that they talked about their futures and Gawain future (unfaithful) wife and they felt in an easy companionship.

 

Tristan distanced himself a bit and whistled, after that a beautiful hawk appeared. He whispered sweet nothings to the hawk and let her go. Galahad couldn’t stop himself from watching him, it was really difficult to tame a hawk, but Tristan did so with ease. Part of him was envious oh him the other part was just really impressed and… wet. Galahad didn’t hate being an omega; even if it made his life a lot more complicated he knew that was society fault not his gender fault. But he couldn’t help feeling really mad when his body decided for him that he had to mate Tristan. He didn’t exactly know when it started but now every time he watched him fight, or shooting arrows or having fun with his bird, Galahad wetted his pants and it wasn’t a nice sensation. That slick ruined his clothes; he was running out pants for Daghdha’s sake!

 

When they arrived to the Roman vase that had been their home for fifteen years they were received with lots of love, especially Bors; who was received with a slap of his ~~wife~~ lover Vanora. After that reception they started making out right there. Galahad had to smile at that, love was a nice thing to have and he was really glad Bors had found it. His big family was a fount of constant joy to all the knights who liked to play with the boys.

 

After that Galahad went to the command room and took his seat in the round table, the other knights did the same. Arthur gave a speech and proposed a toast that all of them followed, after that the Roman priest entered the room and said some nonsense.  Why he couldn’t just shut the fuck up and give them those fucking papers? Instead of that he threw them out of the room because “he had to talk with Arthur in private” fucking Roman’s.

 

 ***************

 

That night a party was celebrated in their honor. Tristan wasn’t very fond of those celebrations but he liked the food and the wine. He observed Galahad who was having a really good time, drinking wine and showing Gawain how superior he was throwing knifes. Tristan found him incredibly lovely that night. He was smiling a lot and his cheeks were red because of the wine, he looked really young, like the boy he never could be. Tristan decided that he had to approach him that night so he throw a knife his own knife that stuck in the base of the knife Galahad just threw. He couldn’t help showing his good skills, as any alpha who wanted to impress his mate.

 

“Tristan” Galahad whispered surprised and smiled. Yes, Galahad was lovely that night.

 

“How do you do that!?”Gawain asked exasperated.

 

“I aim for the middle” Tristan answered in a tone of voice that resembled to a teacher answering a very obvious question to his pupil but he was looking in to Galahad eyes way saying so. He wanted to feel his respect and maybe something else… He wasn’t disappointed, the boy was watching him and he could felt his desire. He decided to act upon his urges in that precise moment but he was interrupted by Bors.

 

“Come on Vanora sing!”

 

“SING! SING! SING!” Repeated everyone and that caught Galahad attention. Vanora started singing; she composed the song a long time ago as a present for them. A message of hope for the warriors who were away of home. “We will go home, we will go home, we will go home across the mountains” The song said and Galahad murmured the same for himself as it was a prayer. Tristan didn’t know what to do when they started singing, his “home” was fair away and he had no desire to come back. Galahad had closed his eyes, and started to think about his home, his face was in peace and he seemed happier than ever. In that moment, that song felt like a stab in his chest to Tristan because he understood one simple thing, something so obvious that he had to be blind to not saw it before. Galahad was going to go home, that home was a peaceful place, full of boring people. It wasn’t a place made for him, he was a warrior, he would never be a farmer or whatever Galahad was going to be when he went home. Tristan couldn’t stop killing, fighting was the only purpose of his life. There was no future for them both and that made him very angry. Why? He had never loved before! Why he had to love Galahad so much when that love could never flourish? But he couldn’t just stop loving him; he treasured his feelings for more than five years and he was sure Galahad was his one and only. Life was a bitch.

 

In that moment the song was interrupted by Arthur. A simple look in to his commander was enough to know that something was terribly wrong. All of the knights went to him with smiles in their faces; Galahad had the brightest of them all but then, Arthur started to speak. He talked about suffering and about a final mission that all of them thought it had something to do with drinking a lot of alcohol, but it didn’t. The smiles in every one of them banished, Galahad’s was the last, his beautiful boy was in negation, he believed Arthur was joking about that “last mission”. When he realized that it wasn’t a prank his expression darkened. Tristan could read the hate and the resentment Galahad was feeling and he wished to cut Arthur’s tongue and offer it to his omega as a courting gift. Instead of that he remained silent, Bors, Galahad and Gawain were arguing with Arthur, yelling at him.

 

“Our duty, if there ever was a duty is DONE.” Galahad said with poison in every word.

 

“Instead of freedom you offer us more blood?” Bors added.

 

But Arthur remained impassible. Tristan understood that he was as victim of Roman orders as the rest of them and he knew that they were going to obey.  In that moment a very selfish feeling invaded him, because he felt blessed for this last order. Fate was giving him a chance to win Galahad and sent him away of his foolish desire for his “home”.

 

“We are all going to day someday” Tristan said “If it’s death from a Saxon’s hand that frightens you, stay home.” He said, mocking Galahad and his desire to return to his village and he knew that even if those words now hurt him they will also make him Galahad incapable of decline the quest. His pride will make him accept, that was enough. But even if he knew that his omega answer hurt him all the same.

 

“Listen, if you‘re so eager to die, you can die right now! I have got something to life for!” He yelled, full of rage and Tristan desired him more than ever.

 

“Roman’s have broke his promise, we have the word of Arthur is enough for me. I’ll start packing” Dagonet said and with that Galahad calmed a little. His face was still livid but he stopped moving, trying to hit everything. Bors followed Dagonet, he was still yelling at everything but he said “Of course I’m coming!” When Dagonet asked him. Arthur looked at Gawain.

 

“Gawain, are you coming?”

 

“Yes” He paused “Galahad comes too” He sentenced. Galahad nodded with a sad smile and then broke the jar of wine he was holding and went to the stables. Tristan followed him quietly, hidden in the shadows.

 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW TRISTAN?” He yelled, turning around to face him, fire in his eyes.

 

“I was worried.” He answered shortly “You seem pretty drunk.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about me, Tristan. You can go back and… I don’t know; polish your arrows or something. ” He said looking in to the floor, Tristan know that he was regretting what he had said before but he wouldn’t apologize he was way too proud for that and Tristan loved him for that.

 

“Galahad, you are not going to die in this mission.” He said. “I will make sure of that.”

 

“I don’t need your protection! You idiot! I can take care of myself!” Galahad answered infuriated.

 

“I know” Tristan said very serious. “That’s one of the reasons why I choose you.” He said grabbing Galahad by the arm.

 

“Choose me? Choose me for what exactly?” He asked with his cheeky voice.

 

“To be my mate.” He said with calm, a calm that he didn’t feel. His heart was going at full rate, it was beating faster than when he fought.

 

“You… You don’t know what you are talking… You are drunk! Yes that’s it…” Galahad said totally blushed and scared at the same time. Tristan found it very endearing, his omega features where hidden, but they were there and they were so much valuable because of that.

 

“Yes I know what I am talking. I know you are an omega” Galahad looked surprised and he seemed about to say something but Tristan continued “I had know it for five years and I want you.” He said bluntly. “I want you right now.”

 

He didn’t have time for more words, talking was overestimate; he was a man of action, so he acted if Galahad didn’t want him back, he could punch him. With his right hand he grabbed Galahad’s waist and he put his left hand behind his neck; making them stay very close to each other and the he kissed him hard. When his lips touched Tristan found religion, he needed him, needed Galahad like he needed air. He kissed him like a beast, with teeth and tongue; Galahad was not a maiden he didn’t have to be careful with him. He kissed Galahad and Galahad was corresponding him, he grabbed Tristan with force and kept kissing him.  Tristan pushed him in to the closest wall and grabbed his hair; Tristan loved the touch of his curls, the soft feeling of his lips the moisture of his mouth.

 

“Mine” Tristan whispered “My omega, mine” He said during the short time their lips were apart. Galahad’s hands were wrapping his clothes with force touching, searching for more and Tristan was eager to give him more. The hand that was in Galahad’s waist went down to grab his ass; it was very wet, Tristan smiled in Galahad’s lips. Meanwhile Galahad started to moan and that totally broke Tristan’s auto control.

 

He turned him around, slamming him against the wall and pulled down his pants. “Gorgeous.” Tristan said.

 

“Stop talking to my ass and fuck me.”Galahad yelled and he obeyed. He inserted to fingers in him at first touching and expanding his entrance but Galahad didn’t need much preparation, the only explanation for that was that he fingered himself often and that was really hot.  “Fucking Tristan… Didn’t you understand?” Complained Galahad breathlessly. Tristan understood, he pulled down his pants and penetrated him roughly. They knew this wasn’t going to be sweet love making, their sex was an act of despair and necessity. Tristan charged against Galahad with force while he stroked his cock. His knock was fully formed at that moment making their encounter tougher and so much enjoying.

 

“Curious…Bors was right… you really are bald down here.” He said mocking him.

 

“If… you don’t die… in our next mission… I’m fucking killing you.” Galahad half yelled half moaned.

 

“I would die in your hands any day sweet heart” And that was it, Galahad came hard against the wall. Tristan wanted to bound with him in that moment but he knew that if he did that Galahad will kill him so he bitted what was closer to that, Galahad’s ear. Tristan made a few thrust more and then he emptied himself inside his boy. Coming with a groan.

 

************** 

 

After a few minutes they recovered his breath but they were still united by Tristan’s knock. It has been a really crazy night. The party, the betrayal of Rome, his fight with Arthur and Tristan and… Well his reconciliation with Tristan. Galahad wasn’t angry at him anymore, it was difficult to be angry to a man who was kissing your neck and was balls deep in your ass.

 

He didn’t know what was going to happen the next day but in that moment he felt satiated in a way wine never made him feel, but more important he felt free.

**Author's Note:**

> That wast the worst dirty talk I had seen... ever. 
> 
> Gawain: The horses didn't need to watch that. Now they will be traumatized. 
> 
> Galahad: Oh SHUT UP!
> 
> Writter: Guys... this is my section!!!
> 
> Arthur: You should respect the horses, they carry the souls of great knights.
> 
> *Bors is playing with his children*
> 
> Writter: GUYS! THIS IS MY SECTION!
> 
> *They all go to play with Bors kids*
> 
> Finally! I hope you enjoyed this little AU. If you liked it please leave a coment or kudo my work, I really apreciate it. If you want to talk to me... well this is my twitter acount @777Violeta You can follow me! Take care!!!


End file.
